Valehnaar Oakenbough
Valehnaar Oakenbough is a Kaldorei Druid and member of the Cenarion Circle. Once an accomplished sorcerer in service of the Moon Guard, Valehnaar renounced the use of the arcane upon the conclusion of the War of the Ancients. Like many of his kin, he answered the call of the Wild Gods, learning to live in harmony with wilds and become a caretaker of nature. In becoming a Druid of the Grove and adorning the totem of his primary patron, Aessina, Valehnaar strives to maintain the order of the natural world arround him. Description In glancing upon the Grove Warden for the first time, one would be able to immediately observe that he commanded a strong appreciation for the natural balance of the world around him. Verdant leaves and fragrant flowers adorned much of his attire, incessantly shifting and blooming as if the druid inspired foliage in his vicinity to flourish and grow. Valehnaar wore simple, yet luminous, robes in which were inscribed with the totems of the various Ancients. One of these totems, in particular, seemed to stand out. Aessina, one of the greater wilderness spirits, seemed to be the druid’s chief patron. A swath of vibrant leaves were draped down either side of his robes, although no branches seemed to be present beneath them. It was unclear to the observer whether or not the Grove Warden frequently picked fresh leaves or if he was somehow able to sustain them despite being plucked away from their boughs. Resting over his broad chest was tabard bearing the crest of a colossal tree, presumably Nordrassil, the World Tree. Small oaken branches were fashioned to rest upon his shoulders, adorned with vibrant leaves. Oftentimes, one might be able to observe birds or various critters perched upon his shoulders. Lively bark seemed to grow over his hands as if organic gloves, easily manipulated so that he might still enjoy the free movement of his fingers. A rack of moose antlers protruded from his head, though it was not very likely that were natural, but rather affixed and worn. An emerald headband adorned his head in which antlers were fixed upon. This ornate rack was inscribed reverently with the markings of the Wild Gods he had come to love and follow. Valehnaar could often be observed with a weathered staff, called Lok'an, or 'Staff of Snow'. When, with a heavy heart, the Cenarion Circle was forced to fell Andrassil due to the corruption of Yog'Saron, Valehnaar gathered one of its branches and sought to have it cleansed. Once accomplished, the branch was fashioned into the staff he now carries. Since taking on the staff in honor of the fallen tree, Valehnaar has been come to be known as Delar'Andrassil, or 'Ancient Keeper of the Crown of Snow'. While the druid sought to preserve the balance of the natural world, he commanded an air of confidence and certainty. While traditionally kind and gentle, Valehnaar would abide no threat that might tip the scales of order and life. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle